


And here we are

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm so done with spn writers just give me DeanCas canon it's been 84 years, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: This is how I want the end of the next episode to happen because it's been so long and s12 is getting gayer and gayer every episode (more than s8, and s8 was very gay)I hope you enjoyed and if it doesn't happen at least a bit like this, you're free to sue me for giving you false hope





	And here we are

«Cas, do you...» Dean starts once they're back at the bunker and alone with Cas, _man up, Winchester!_ «Do you have to go away again?»

«I guess it won't be a problem if I stay here few more minutes»

«Good, good...» Dean says looking down. He raises his eyes to the Angel, «What you said in that barn...»

«... Made you uncomfortable» Cas finishes, «I'm sorry, I knew it this would happen, I- I will leave and you won't see me again» Cas turns around, ready to leave, but Dean stops him with a hand on his arm.

«No no, hey buddy, breathe» he says, «That's not what I was going to say» he looks into those blue eyes that, he's not gonna lie, he fell in love with. Dean takes a deep breath and goes on, «What you said didn't make me uncomfortable, didn't make me want to kick you out of here again» here Cas flinches a little. Dean continues, squeezing Cas's arm, «What I'm saying, this is not something I haven't thought about, when I almost lost you to the Leviathans, when we were in Purgatory, I thought of all the missing opportunities to tell you how I felt, how I _feel_ » he steps closer, «and yeah ok, I thought about it even when you were chocking out that black goo, then you had to deadass say it out loud» he chuckles nervously, «but I do love you, I was just too chickenshit to admit it to myself and to accept it»

Cas tilts his head a little. «You love me» he says, more of an affirmation than a question. He walks closer, almost uncertain. «All these years... I thought I was alone in this» 

Dean chuckles, «Me too buddy, I didn't even hope you could feel the same with all, y'know,» he waves a hand in Cas's general direction, «being an Angel and everything»

Cas smiles a little, and Dean finds it utterly adorable. He smiles too.

«I've loved you for quite a while now,» Cas steps even closer, «remember what Hester said?»

Dean tries to remember. Hester... wait, Hester, the blonde bitch from few years ago, she said... «You've fallen in every way imaginable» Dean says, almost in a whisper.

Cas nods. «Everyone knew in my platoon, they told me to leave Earth, to leave _you_ » he looks down for the first time since this all started, «They said it was immoral, it was wrong, to fall in love with a human, that this» he moves one hand between the two of them «would be a weakness, a warrior can't have weaknesses»

«Like Ishim said» Dean interrupts.

Cas nods again, «You are my weakness Dean» he looks up again, and Dean sees sadness in his eyes and... fear. The hunter never saw such emotion in his Angel's eyes. He steps even closer, so close they're breathing the same air and he can feel how warm Cas's body is. He puts a finger under the Angel's chin and lifts his face so he can drown into those beautiful blue eyes again. He moves the hand still on Cas's arm down to his hand, intertwining their fingers.

«We're all each other's weakness. Me, you, Sam, and weaknesses make you human, Cas. As long as we have each other, it's fine» Dean closes his eyes, resting his forehead on Cas's, «Team Free Will, remember?» he reopens his eyes just in time to see a small smile forming on Cas's face.

«It's been a long time since I've last heard this name» the Angel says.

Dean does a 'mh' sound, his eyes dropping on Cas's lips. The Angel follows the movement and wets his lips instinctively, and when Dean's eyes lock on his again, he nods a little. Dean wets his lips as well before leaning in slowly and when their lips meet it's glorious. Cas's hand comes to rest on the back of Dean's neck, bringing him even closer, while Dean's free hand rests on the small of Cas's back.

Cas walks Dean to the nearest wall, never breaking the kiss. When Dean's back hits it, the Angel breaks the kiss to attack Dean's neck, sucking and licking. Dean moans as Cas bites lightly at his pulse point, gripping Cas's hips to bring him even closer, and he feels Cas's arousal on his thigh.

«Shit, Cas» he says, rolling his hips on the other man's, obtaining a moan from him.

«Bedroom?» Cas asks looking up at him. His lips are swollen from their kissing and his pupils dilated. Fuck, Dean never saw Cas losing control over his vessel like this and he decides he likes it. Dean nods frantically. «Yeah, yeah» he says taking Cas's hand and walking to his bedroom, but Cas zaps them both on his bed, naked, Dean on the mattress and Cas straddling him. And woah, what a sight. Miles and miles of tanned skin, runner thighs and hipbones that were made to be licked by Dean.

«Cas, baby, why do you hide such body under three layers of clothes?» Dean asks running his thumb on Cas's right hipbone.

Cas shivers, ( _sensitive, uh_ , Dean thinks) and says, «I can say the same about you, Dean»

«Fair enough» the hunter answers, bringing Cas down by the neck for a kiss. They stay like this for few minutes, rutting against each other, until Dean whispers, «Fuck me, Cas»

The Angel sits up between his legs, «I- I don't know what to do»

Dean opens the drawer of the bedside table, taking the bottle of lube. He takes Cas's wrist and squeezes some lube on his fingers, then moves his hand where he wants it. Cas experimentally caresses Dean's hole with a lubed finger before slowly inserting it.

«Is this ok?» he asks and Dean groans.

«Yes Cas, it's perfect»

Cas starts moving his finger in and out, every sound coming from Dean's mouth encouraging him to go faster. He adds another finger when Dean assures him he can take it and then starts scissoring the hunter. When Cas adds another finger, he hits Dean's sweet spot, making the hunter moan and arch his back. Cas grins at the reaction, and hits it repeatedly.

«Cas! Cas, in ready, please fuck me!» Dean moans and Cas retreats his fingers. He takes the bottle of lube and squeezes some on his cock, kissing Dean hard while pushing in. He waits for Dean to adjust but the hunter has other plans and rolls his hips up, making Cas moan in the kiss. Cas starts moving, slowly at first, searching for that sweet spot that makes Dean groan in pleasure, and when the hunter moans his name, he knows he found it. He grins, increasing the pace and hitting Dean's prostate repeatedly. When Dean starts jacking himself in time with Cas's thrusts, the Angel moans at the sight, and moments later, when Dean comes, clenching around Cas, he knows he can't hold it anymore and comes after one... two... three thrusts.

Cas collapses on Dean, who puts his arms around him, breathing hard.

«Wow» he says. Cas smiles, nudging his nose on the hunter's neck.

Dean chuckles, «You're adorable» and Cas looks up, «I'm a warrior, I'm not supposed to be adorable»

«Eh, but you kind of are»

Cas rolls his eyes and starts to move away, but Dean just tightens his hold on Cas.

«Hey,» he says, «I love you»

Cas smiles and kisses him. «I love you too»

Dean kisses him again, softly, then lets Cas move, whimpering a little when the Angel gets out of him and falls on the bed. He cleans them with a movement of his wrist, then puts one arm around Dean's waist and one leg between the hunter's. Dean, for his part, puts one arm around Cas shoulders, bringing him closer. He kisses Cas's head, and the Angel sighs happily.

«Stay here tonight» the hunter whispers.

«I'm not planning to go anywhere»

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I want the end of the next episode to happen because it's been so long and s12 is getting gayer and gayer every episode (more than s8, and s8 was very gay)  
> I hope you enjoyed and if it doesn't happen at least a bit like this, you're free to sue me for giving you false hope


End file.
